Beach Bash
by Abercrombielilac
Summary: What happens when Chloe and Riley like the same guy? Which one will he pick? Find out in the fun fan fic!


Chloe stepped into the large room she shared with her twin sister. She suddenly turned around and walked out into the hallway. "This couldn't be my room!" she thought to herself. Her room was nice, tidy, and clean. This room was ransacked! Clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor, the pink flowered bedspreads were pushed to the foot of the bed, and everything in the closet was overflowing. It was total chaos!  
  
"Riley, what on earth are you doing to our room?! Do you know how mad Mom will be when she sees this. You better have a good explanation for this, or I won't help you clean this up!" Chloe slightly screamed. She couldn't think of anything that would make her sister be this crazy! Although she loved her sister deeply, this was not one of those times.   
  
"Do you know where my light pink bikini is Chloe? I've been looking for it everywhere. Today's the school Beach Bash! I need that bathing suit!" Riley replied, looking slightly depressed. She knew that she would definitely catch her crushes eye with the pink suit. It was looking as if she would never get his attention now.  
  
"Riles, Manuello told you a thousand times today! It's on the kitchen table. He left it there to get out the mustard stain on it!" Chloe told her. Just the other day, the twins had went to the beach and had hot-dogs. Needless to say, Riley got a little messy with hers. She watched as her sister raced down the stair and into the kitchen. Sometimes, her sister was sooo clueless! She herself had been ready for an hour now. The party was scheduled for 7:00. It was already 6:30, and Riley still had to do her hair!   
  
"You guys ready to go?" Manuello yelled up the stairs at them. The beach was only five minutes away, but they were still strapped for time. Manuello waited patiently until he heard an answer.  
  
"Yup, I just gotta find my flip flops." Chloe spied her shoes at the bottom of the stairs. She snagged them and Riley, and they were ready to go. They loaded themselves into the van and left for the beach. Chloe knew who he wanted to dance with...Jason Haloway. He had been her new crush since Jim and her broke up. She was ready to take a chance and ask him herself if she had to. She would just have to push her jitters off to the side for a minute. She knew it would pay off in the long run.  
  
Riley stared out the open car window at the boats passing by. She pictured her and Jason riding on one of the boats having the time of their lives. They were laughing and talking as they cut through the water. If only.. She didn't get to finish her thought, because just, they arrived at the private beach. Almost the whole school was already there! She spotted some of Chloe's friends wave to them as they stepped out of the car. Riley waved Manuello goodbye, and snuck up behind one of her best friends to surprise her.   
  
A pretty blond haired girl sauntered over to Chloe. "For a second there, I thought you were going to be late!" Megan told her best friend. Although she was friends with Riley, she had always liked Chloe better. "There's going to be a a water balloon fight soon! You better grab a couple balloons before the boys take them all. It's gonna be the guys against the girls!" Megan grabbed Chloe's hand and they went off to find the big basket that held all the balloons. As they were walking there, Chloe snuck a glance at Jason. He was fit and looked really hot in his Hawaiian print bathing suit. At first glance, she thought that he was looking at her too. "No, that couldn't be!" she thought to herself. He had never paid attention to her before, why should today be any different. Maybe the party was going to be better than she thought!  
  
Riley noticed Chloe over by Megan, and went with her friend Nicole to join them. As she walked up to them, she heard her sister talking excitedly. She was talking about the balloon fight. Soon, Riley, Chloe, Nicole, and Megan all had many water balloons. They were all confident that they were going to beat the guys for sure!  
  
The girls and guys were all led to two blocked off zones, one for the girls, one for the guys. Either team could not leave their base. There were two score keepers on either side, working to count how many times people got hit with balloons. The team with the highest score of people hit lost. After the principal explained all the rules, the students were free to play. As soon as Riley could think, she was hit with a huge green water balloon. Looking up, she noticed it was Jason who hit her. She was going to get back at her. Riley grabbed the first balloon she could find. It just happened to be from Megan's hands. She whipped it at him and he took a blow in the chest. One point for her! To the side of her, next to megan, Chloe was throwing them in every direction. She didn't have very good aim, but she did manage to hit one person. Larry got smacked in the head and fell to the sand. Almost instantly, he stood back up and threw one at her. Luckily, Chloe noticed right away and ducked just in time. The water balloon whizzed by her head. Another 5 minutes went by like this, and all the water balloons were used up. After adding all the points, the girls had won by two. The group all jumped up and high fived. A victory!  
  
By the time that was over, it was nearly eight and the girls were thirsty. They each bought a pina colada smoothie and sat at the tables near by. They watched people dance while they talked. Everyone kept noticing that Jason kept staring over at their table, while drinking a soda near by. As soon as Riley noticed him, she knew it was true love. Just as she started to day dream about him, Chloe started to speak. "You know, I think Jason has the hotts for me. Do you see the way he keeps staring at us from over there. I bet he wants to come over and ask me to dance. Riley couldn't believe her ears! He wanted herself, not her twin. "Chloe, I think you have got things backwards. He likes me, not you! He keeps staring at me. Can't you tell?" Riley burst out. "Maybe should both ask him to dance and see which one he wants to dance with. That would prove that I'm right!" Riley told Chloe. She knew that he wanted her, and she was burning to prove her wrong!  
  
"So, Jason, you want to dance with me?" Chloe asked Jason hopefully. She was positive that he was going to say yes. "Actually, I was saving this dance for someone else." Jason replied carefully, being careful not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Ha! I knew it, he was saving the dance for me!" Riley yelled to her sister. She marched down the steps of the outdoor patio and down to Jason. She started to dance with him. Just as she was getting her groove on, he stopped her. "What in the world are you doing. I didn't want to dance with you OR you sister!" Jason told her. "I wanted to dance with Megan!"  
  
Now it all made sense to Riley. He wasn't looking at her all the time, it was Megan. He didn't even mean to hit her with the water balloon, it was once again, Megan! Wow did she feel like a dork! "Is it OK guys? Can I dance with him, or would it bother you? asked Megan. She didn't want to hurt her bestfriend's feelings. "Go ahead, have fun." replied the twins at the exact same time. Shortly after Megan was asked to dance, Larry asked Riley to dance, and Bryan asked Chloe to dance. Riley was safe in Larry's arms when he asked her. "Riles, I know that I've been really goofy and strange with you, but it's only because I like you. I was wondering..." Larry was interrupted by Riley. "Yes Larry, I'll go out with you, but only this once." she told him, hoping that she wouldn't regret it later on. This had turned into a better night than she had expected. As they glided around in the sand, she spotted her twin with Bryan.  
  
"Chloe, I think your sister wants you." Bryan informed her. Chloe looked over her shoulder and found her sister whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry we fought over him. Lets move on, besides he's a REALLY horrible dancer anyways!" her sister whispered. They both looked over at Jason and started laughing. Megan definitely was NOT having a good time. They both jogged over to Megan and saved her from her embarrassment.   
  
"Megan, we have to go, and Manuello is giving you a ride, remember?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No he....Oh yeah, I forgot. Sure, I have to get going. I'll see you around Jason!" Megan told him quickly. One part of the excuse was true though. It was late and the girls had to get home. Manuello was sitting in the car dancing to some song on the radio.  
  
"We better go before Manuello embarrasses us!" Riley said, and they ran to the car.   
  
On the ride home, both girls didn't have to day dream about what they wanted. They were happy with what and who they had. All in all it had been a really fun party. This could be the beginning of something wonderful..... 


End file.
